Big Sis Epilogue
by Hannah Melto
Summary: After Helga escapes Olga and Lila she runs into Arnold. Takes place after big sis.. just a tiny one shot.


Hello guys! So I found myself with some free time after cleaning my apartment and dived right into the old Hey arnold episodes to get re inspired.. its been awhile since I've watched or read or looked at the actual thing rather than fan stuff. And some of my fav fanfictions are just the little moments that people said happened after or during episodes so I'm gonna write one of those. It will give me a chance to write from Helga's nine year old self instead of her slightly older teen and or adult self I felt she will grow up to be. So here's my little idea, just a quick moment, that takes place after 'Big Sis'.

Big Sis Epilogue

So here she found herself, walking home, soaking wet, barefoot... its moments like these we're she should have just kept her big mouth shut and kept to her evil schemes. Although she found it slightly reassuring that she had yet to be replaced by little miss goody two shoes Lila in her Olga's heart, who at least tried to care and take care of Helga, which was more than she could say for Meriam and Big Bob. They did try though.. she guessed. But she was nine now and the damage was done, she was a twisted basket case, and ready for a life filled with these ridiculous moments of walking down the street in her best dress, soggy, pigtails gone, and feet tender and aching from the walk, and she still had a ways to go.

She could have waited by Olgas car she supposed, or picked the lock and waited inside, but no.. she was walking. If she had waited she would have had to listen to the two freaks when they got back... and she could only imagine how that would go.

"Oh baby sister!" Helga mimicked " You big silly. What an odd time to want to swim, and in your best dress. You missed out on all the fun."

Helga took a step to the side, switching characters.

" Yes Helga, it was oh so much fun. We're ever so sad you missed it."

Helga scoffed.. pff yeah right. Helga kept walking..

" Like they even noticed I'm gone."

The worlds sounded a lot colder in her head. A lot more real. But then again she was used to being invisible... thats why she was the way she was... cause if she wasn't mean and cruel.. who would notice her. On the other hand... !

" CRIMINY!" Helga yelled out as she felt a shard of glass penetrate her foot.. thats what she gets for not bringing her shoes with.. she examined the sidewalk for more glass before sitting down and examining the damage...

" Well thats gonna bleed when I pull the glass out.. criminy, you think the streets would be a bit cleaner with the freaking sweepers going at all hours of the night." She removed the shard, flicking it into a nearby trash can. She had no time to praise her aim, which was probably earned from flicking things at Arnold, for the cut immediately gushed, blood dripping down her foot. And with nothing to wrap it with she sighed and stood up, feeling the gravel scrape against the fresh cut. She let out a small hiss of pain, shifting the weight off her foot, before she started walking again.

" Stupid Olga.. Stupid Lila!... Stupid Arnold.. giving me a conscious! _I think you're just jealous!_ Yeah I'll show you jealousy pall. You wouldn't know jealousy if it walked right up and smacked you in the face.. and I should know... I've been plenty jealous over your stupid football head."

" Helga?"

"ARNOLD?!" she jumped back.. Seriously! Why did this keep happening, irony could just go suck an egg. Whenever she would talk about him, there he was, right in front of her! ( That or brainy was behind her.) she took a peek behind her just to be sure before dealing with Arnold.

" What are you doing here football head! Thats the second time today you've creeped up on me. I'm convinced you really are stalking me! Desperately trying to give me a heart attack!"

" Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you, I was just on my way back from Geralds... which by the way.."

Helga noticed he was examining her... and she had gotten a good look too of course. He was with his bike helmet and jacket, but other then that nothing different from the normal perfect Arnold whom she loved so much. But just because she checked him out didn't give him the same right...

" Take a picture Arnoldo, It will last longer."

" Sorry.. its just.. you're soaking wet."

" Observant as usual bucko.. what's next.. you're gonna tell me its night time?"

" No just.. what are you out doing so late soaking wet?"

" Not that its any of your beeswax Football head but I had taken a sliver of your advice and talked to my sister."

" Yeah? How did it go."

" You tell me.. I'm on a street corner, wet in my best outfit."

" What happened."

" I told Olga how I felt, accepted their invitation, got all dressed up for a boat ride only to be designated there rower so they could fawn over the moon. I high tailed it outta there as soon as they started singing."

" Ok.. I can see where that can kinda stink.. but did you get anything good out of the experience?"

" Nothing more than the simple reassurance that Olga will be annoying me for the rest of my days."

It was meant to be sarcastic, it was meant to be another negative. But he just freaking smiled!

" So you're not jealous anymore."

" Who ever said I was jealous... besides you hair brain."

" I'm just saying, it was either that.. or that you were really crazy."

Helgas shoulders dropped. She then started walking again past Arnold.

" Oh I am definitely crazy Arnold." She said mumbling.

" Hey wait!"

" What?!" she snapped.

" Let me give you a ride home.. come on?" He pulled up his bike.. it was tempting, no doubt she would have to hold his waist for support sitting on the back seat... but no. Not today... she had it.. he had won already with the whole sister thing.

" Yeah no thanks bucko, I'm good with walking." She waved him off, a little less bite in her tone. But then again.. she was.. kinda exhausted. Emotionally.. physically.. just all around tired. But it wasn't long before she could hear the gears from Arnolds bike as he peddled to keep up with her.

" At least let me walk you home..."

" I can manage on my own ARNOLD." that had a little bit more bite.. maybe that would drive him away.

" Helga..."

" WHAT?!"

" You're bleeding.."

" I'm aware football head. And yes it hurts, but like I said IM.. FINE!"

" But.. Helga.."

" Butt OUT!"

" Helga!"

" Leave me alone!"

" HELGA!"

" What football head!"

"... Your foot.. "

" I know its bleeding I get the picture.. its just a minor cut I'll be fine till i get ho-" at that point helga looked down to see her foot covered in blood.. she looked back finding her footprints leaving a trail. Her lips tightened, she could feel the pain even more now that her attention was drawn back to it.. she gulped.

" Arnold?"

" Yeah.."

" I- I think I'll take that ride.."

"Right.. here." he pulled off his jacket placing it on her shoulders. Helga was about to object, but Arnold beat her to it. " don't want to catch a cold.. do you?"

Helga mumbled out a small thanks before lightly stepping forward. She noticed that Arnold was removing his helmet.

" Uh.. Arnold.. what are you doing."

" I… I'm giving you my helmet... so you're protected."

" I don't think that's gonna work Arnold.

" Why not."

He placed the helmet on... and lets just say.. it didn't fit.

" You're stupidity is giving me hives..." Arnold blushed slightly... taking the helmet back and putting it on.

" I ah.. Guess I'll just have to ride carefully."

" Ya think."

Arnold hopped on and offered a hand to Helga, who cause she couldn't though her foot over, was left to ride side saddle.

" Hold on tight."

" IF I must.." her arms wrapped around his stomach pulling him into a gentle embrace. Her head falling between her shoulder blades, she felt a warmth over take her as his scent filled her nostrils. Criminy he smelt amazing! Seriously they would make millions selling a cologne of this boys smell, and as Arnold started peddling she felt herself relax, being warmed by him and his jacket. The cold wind and the pain in her foot fading with each moment. She felt her heart quiver, and couldn't help a smile spreading across her face.

" Hey Helga..."

" Hmm?"

" Maybe we should stop by my house, you know.. to clean that up."

" Ah good point.. I doubt we have any medical stuff at my place. Thanks."

" … what did you just say?"

" I said ' good idea.. thanks'."

Suddenly Arnold picked up speed, causing Helga to nearly fall off, she tightened her grip.

" Slow down hair boy! Are you trying to get me killed!?"

" Its... just.. I think you've lost too much blood! You're not acting normal.."

" I'm FINE Arnold NOW Slow DOWN!" and he did... " Being mean isn't exactly a second nature ya know.. it takes energy!"

" I.. know.. its just.. It always seemed that no matter what you always had the energy for that. Like.. I don't know.. you kept some energy in reserve or something."

" As a matter a fact I do Arnold.. and thats run dry to, all though you are really pushing my buttons here so for one in my life I'm going to ask you kindly... TO KNOCK IT OFF!"

" Sorry. Look.. we're here."

" Good.. Now help me to one of those lovely steps and I'll wait for you to bring out the goods." Arnold helped her off and locked up his bike before turning to her.

" You.. don't want to come inside?"

" Nope I think I'm good out here.. wouldn't want to bleed over your carpets." Helga sat down on the railing of the stoop, trying to examine the damage without getting blood on her dress.

" Helga.. come on.. it's just gonna make it harder if we do it out here."

" Well tough cookies Arnold, cause your not getting me to walk up those steps."

Arnold looked at her, then his eyes turned to look towards the door, then back to helga. The silence making Helga nervous, she began to fidget with her dress, trying to turn away from him, but her eyes stayed locked on his.

"... what?" she asked. He took a step forward, and she leaned back in a slight bit of fear. Arnold was quiet, and though he normally always had the best intentions in mind, he was near unpredictable... and as Gerald would put it... 'bold'.

And sure enough faster than she could react Arnold had grabbed her arm pulling her up, and even faster still, he scooped her up into her arms and started making his way up the steps, with the bewildered girl in arms. It took a moment before Helga could start protesting.

" Put! ME! DOWN! Or I swear tomorrow when I get my energy back I will personally make your life A LIVING HELL."

" Do you really need the invitation?" he smirked. That little... but as frustrated as she was with bold confident Arnold, that smirk made her quiver inside.. a quiver she was determined to hide, so she shut up. He fumbled with the door pushing it open.

" Grandpa! I need you to bring a towel and our first aid kit."

" Well gee why would ya need that Arnold.. HOLY CANNOLI!" Grandpa said upon seeing helgas in Arnolds arms. " When did you get a girl friend Arnold?"

" Grandpa.." Arnolds tone was unamused.. but inside Helga, she was dieing at the idea... even if it was just a joke.

" Well bring her on in. Put her on the couch.. I'll go grab a towel and the first aid kit, you better go get some hot water shortman."

" Sure grandpa."

Arnold carried her in, setting her down. Before running away to fetch the water. In the distance she could hear the water running and some of the other borders making noises around the house. It must be nice to come home and have something so warm and inviting waiting for you, with signs that other people are there, not an empty quiet dark house, with big bob working over time and merium passed out on the couch. Helga's attention was drawn back to Arnold as she watched him struggle slightly to pull in a bucket of water from the kitchen.

" Geese you can carry my butt around but you have issues with a pail of water?"

" Actually.. your pretty light." Helga blushed slightly at this. With Arnold she took her compliments where and when she could get em.

" Uhh.. thanks."

" No problem." he smiled at her. And she just about swooned.

" Here ya go shortman. Why don't ya put this extra towel under her foot so she doesn't get blood everywhere."

" Sorry about that..." Helga apologised sheepishly. Nothing was worse then feeling weak and accepting help from others, at least in Helgas opinion. I mean, she guessed it was kinda ok, but not in front of Arnold, when her tough outer shell was being broken down layer by layer with each act of kindness tonight.

" Its fine." Arnold said quickly. " Thanks grandpa, I got it from here."

" I'll leave ya too it then shortman.. take good care of her.. hehehe.." Helga felt herself blush slightly, but it faded when her curiosity grew at the slight blush on Arnolds cheeks as well.

" Ok... we should probably get started."

" Work yer magic football head." Helga said starting to dry off her hair while he wiped the extra blood of her foot.

" Ok.. this might sting."

" Yeah I think i can take... OOOOOWWWW! Jesus Saint mary joseph and john! You trying to kill me!?"

" Sorry, its just so it won't get infected.. bare with it."

Helga let another hiss of pain as he began to clean the cut again, but soon the pain faded and she relaxed again. That was until Abner suddenly jumped on the couch, surprising Helga! Though once Helga realised what is was she relaxed a little.

" No Abner! Bad.. off the couch." Arnold Scolded... Abner just looked at Arnold confused.

" Its.. ok. Really.. he... doesn't bite... does he?" Helga asked. Apprehensively sticking out her hand towards Abner.

" No... just... " but Arnold shut up as Helgas hand made contact with Abners head, which she began to scratch affectionately. Abner immediately warmed up to Helga, curling up beside her, and a small smile appeared on helgas face as Abner continued to show his affections through happy grunts. She glanced at Arnold for a moment and saw that he was shocked..

" What..."

" Its.. just that.. You're not bothered by him?"

" Why should I be?"

" Its.. just.. most girls... would.."

" Look hair boy, incase you haven't noticed I'm not most girls. So long as its not rats or parrots I'm good."

" Well still but... wait parrots?"

" Yes Arnold.. Parrots.."

" You're.. afraid of them?"

" No.. I just hate them..."

"O... kay?"

Abner turned over and Helga began to scratch his belly.

" Besides.. I know waaaaay more people who act waay more like pigs than Abner here.. Isn't right boy. People suck don't they?" Helga said in an affectionate tone, picking up Abner and nuzzling his snout playing with him affectionately. Arnold just watched in awe.

" Hey hair boy what's up.. Pig got your tongue? Or hands? I'm still bleeding on your towel."

" Ah... right! Sorry."

" Sigh.. Abner.. your owner seems pretty dim.. Why don't you just come live with me. I promise I'll make sure Big bob won't eat cha!" Abner squealed in delight.

" HEY!" Arnold protested.

" Woops.. dads not happy hes losing you in the divorce. Don't worry Arnold you can visit him on weekends and holidays."

Arnold looked at her for a moment, before a smirk appeared on his face.

" What about college?"

" Well obviously you're paying."

" That doesn't seem fair if I only get to visit him."

" Sorry sweetheart thats how divorces go." Helga joked.

" What makes you think we need a divorce..." He joked.. and Helga had to remind herself of that for a bit to get her heart to stop pounding.

" You don't- satisfy my needs."

" You never gave me a chance..." Ok.. Helga needed out of here! She never should have started that stupid joke..

" Oh WOW it is late... I better get going." She said trying to stand. But Arnold had only just started to bandage her foot.

" Helga wait.. Sorry ok.. no more marriage jokes. But you started it."

" Well I'm ending it before I get any more bad mental images."

" Well bad mental images aside. You're free to visit abner if you want."

Arnold continued to keep wrapping her foot. Helga glanced up from Abner to catch a glance of him as she worked... this.. was a positive step forward.

".. thanks."

" No problem."

The next few minutes held a silence, Arnold worked and Helga played with abners ears, completely forgetting the need to dry off.

" Well that should do it.. I put in some extra padding so you can walk easier."

" Thanks... I... better be getting home. Don't want to freak out Olga."

" We can give you a ride if you want." Grandpa said re entering the room.. " I mean its the least we can do.. for.. pff.. Arnolds wife." And then he broke out laughing.. crud.. he had been listening..

" Grandpa.. cut it out." Well at least Arnold seemed as unamused as Helga was.. but she figured that could be good or bad.

" Right right.. ok short man. Now why don't you pick up our little girl friend. And we can take her home.. Arnold glared slightly at his grandfather, but turned gesturing to pick her up. But Helga put out her hand.

" I'm good. No need to carry." She stood up slightly wobbly, Arnold offered her an arm to support her weight.. that she took. Before leaving she stretched out her hand, giving Abner one last scratch on the head. " See ya later bacon bits.."

" Helga!"

" What?"

" Thats an auffle nickname."

" Well I for one think its cute.. Football head." she said feeling her tiredness overwhelm her thoughts; is this what being drunk is like?

" Do you often give cute things bad nicknames."

" Maybe." she said, not noticing the slightly shocked expression on his face.

The drive was pretty short. Quiet too, but Helga was too tired and it looked like Arnold had other things on his mind. They arrived at Helga's house promptly, Arnold helping her up the steps. She opened the door and turned to him before stepping in.

" Thanks Arnold."

" For what?"

" Besides the whole foot cut thing... a lot of stuff... so much so that if I try to list them.. we will be here to morning." Arnold just stayed quiet, watching her. "And its probably the blood loss and exhaustion speaking... And... I probably won't remember this tomorrow... but you're kinda right about me.. I do hide behind my meanness.. but... not all the time.. Sometimes... thats just me. I mean kids are pretty cynical, so who knows.. I might grow out of it... but." She paused... " I'll give you the bully thing... yeah... ok... Im.. gonna go to bed before I say more stupid stuff."

" Ok.. gnight Helga."

With that Helga leaned forward leaving a quick peck on Arnolds cheek.

" Good Night Arnold."

And she shut the door.. trudging her way up stairs to collapse on her bed and fall asleep almost instantly. Leaving Arnold at the door in a slight bit of shock. But he soon shook it off and headed back towards the packard.

" Looks like you got quite the thank you.. Hehehe.."

" Yeah.. I think Helga is just really out of it."

" Shes the one that is always pickin on you right?"

" Right.."

" Well looks like she doesn't hate ya like ya thought."

" No.. I guess not."

" Maybe she even loves ya?"

" Now thats stretching it..."

yay I'm done.. my eyes are gonna give way at annny moment.. ugh I had no idea how to end this.. oh well.. just some drabble. It was a lot of fun to write a more Helga like Helga.. I feel because I age them up usually that i never get to write a true helga.. even though she was waaaaay out of it near the end it was super fun in the beginning. Definitely would want to write something like this again. Sorry about grammar and spelling... I don't think i'll send this to my editor.. they got enough on their plate with me writing Arnolds Heart Helga's Eyes. which chapter 2 should be coming out soon as soon as I check it over one last time. ANY WHO enjoy.. also special birthday shout out to Panfla! Happy birthday gurrrll!


End file.
